


Поучительная История о Великой Опасности Скуки, Поражающей Лучшие Просветленные Умы и Повергающей Даже Богов в Пыль

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения, древние гробницы, схватки с чудовищами и поиски сокровищ интересны лишь поначалу. Со временем все это превращается в рутину. Особенно если вы — настоящие герои, лучшие в своем деле</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поучительная История о Великой Опасности Скуки, Поражающей Лучшие Просветленные Умы и Повергающей Даже Богов в Пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на цитату-ключ: «Люди — интересные существа. В мире, полном чудес, им удалось придумать скуку». Терри Пратчетт

Гробница оказалась типовой. Иногда Аомине думал, что у древних строителей было всего три чертежа на всех, как ни поворачивай — одна фигня выйдет.

На развилке они свернули направо, вскрыли ловушку с дротиками и почти тут же выбрели к Залу Преддверья. Вообще-то назывался он Сакральным Чертогом Посвященных в Преддверья Тайны, Древней, Как Само Время, и Повергающей в Трепет и Священный Экстаз Всех Живущих, и Мидорима повторял дурацкие названия так часто, что на черт-знает-сколько-тысячный раз Аомине все-таки запомнил эту бредятину. Древние вообще страдали излишним пафосом и полным отсутствием чувства меры. Наверняка, от этого и вымерли.

Даже треснувшая глиняная миска на их языке звалась не иначе, как Благословенный Сосуд, Прошедший Пламя, Дабы Служить Благой Цели Вкушения Живительной Пищи. Что уж говорить о более серьезных вещах. Мидорима неплохо разбирался в языке Древних, у него даже получалось совершенно четко выговаривать заглавные буквы. Иногда он, несмотря на всеобщие протесты, зачитывал им по памяти избранные куски из поэзии или исторических хроник, неизменно добавляя, что его грубые переводы не передают даже сотой доли возвышенной точности оригинала.

Аомине, Кисе и Мурасакибара придерживались мнения, что долгое изучение древнего языка и знакомство с его Сакральными Тайнами повредило Мидориме рассудок. Акаши, впрочем, отвечал, что Мидорима всегда, даже в детстве был — тут он обычно делал вежливую паузу — не совсем обыкновенным. В переводе с акашиного на человеческий это означало: он прирожденный псих, совсем без кукушечки в голове.

— Надо же, — сказал Мидорима, сверившись с выцветшими знаками на стене. — Мы почти на месте, Вот Что.

Каждую свою речь, даже замечание о недосоленном супе он сопровождал древней присказкой, звучавшей как «Внемлите, Трепеща, Моему Громовому Гласу, Ибо Вот Вселенская Истина, Что Я Провозглашаю». Пришлось трижды запереть его в погребальных камерах гробниц, прежде чем он согласился все-таки использовать сокращенную форму.

— Что там в сторожевом зале, не сказано? — спросил Кисе. Он лениво колупал кинжалом один из рубинов, которыми в обилии была украшена дверь во Внутренние Покои. Не то чтобы ему нужен был этот рубин. Просто гробница оказалась куда обыкновеннее и скучнее, чем все они ожидали.

— Здесь написано «ТРИПИЩИТЕ ГЛУПЦЫ, ДИРЗНУВШИЕ НИ ПА ПРАВУ ПАСЯГНУТЬ НА ТАИНСТВИННЫЕ САКРАЛЬНЫЯ ПАКОИ, САДИРЖАЩИЕ МУДРАСТЬ ВИКОВ», — сообщил Мидорима, поморщившись. Акаши заглянул ему через плечо.

— Да, так и написано, — подтвердил он. Каменная плита хранила следы многочисленных исправлений, но даже это не помогло неведомому резчику.

Помимо прочих проблем, у Древних были, к тому же, нелады с правописанием. Они так много времени уделяли изобретению витиеватых формулировок, что учить еще и переусложненное правописание у них просто не оставалось времени. Да и попробуй выкрои лишнюю минутку, когда даже заказ похлебки с грибами превращается в полуторачасовой монолог, прославляющий лес, домашний очаг и предметы бытовой культуры.

— Как обычно, — вздохнул Кисе. — Никакой конкретики.

— О, если бы они попытались описать конкретное существо, им пришлось бы покрыть письменами весь этот зал и метров десять коридора, Вот Что.

— Открыл, — сообщил Куроко от дверей. Все это время он возился со сложным потайным замком. Если бы только Куроко ошибся, Зал Преддверья мгновенно превратился бы в каменную ловушку со сдвигающимися стенами. Не то чтобы это стало проблемой, но времени терять не хотелось.

Они двинулись дальше. Мрачный густо-красный свет наполнял коридоры Внутренних Покоев, ложился на стены, превращая резьбу в переплетение теней.

— Слушайте, мне одному кажется, что это лажа какая-то? — спросил Аомине. Он все это уже видел. Свет этот багровый, нарочито тревожный, все эти резные знаки, сливающиеся в угрожающие оскаленные хари, эти... а ну да — эти нажимные плиты.

— Это что, ловушка с кольями? — спросил Мурасакибара. — Они издеваются, что ли?

— Да, опять железные колья, — Акаши потер переносицу. Эта гробница оказалась длиннее, чем обычно, так что все они находили ее не просто скучноватой — откровенно нудной. Все эти шары, которые катятся по коридорам, если задеть растяжку, всевозможные огнеметы, гоблины, гнездящиеся в церемониальных залах, и каменные горгониты-стражи — все это ничем не отличалось от содержимого других гробниц. И уж чего-чего, а гробниц Древние настроили видимо-невидимо. Кажется, они только и занимались тем, что придумывали новые витиеватые формулировки и строили гробницы.

— Кажется, я нашел кодовые плиты, — бесцветно произнес Куроко, пробуя ногой краешек одной.

Они миновали коридор след в след, потратили не больше минуты на фальшпол, который собирался обвалиться прямо под ними, и пару оживающих статуй. Резьба ползла по полу и потолку, ведя их вперед, а потом коридор резко раздался в стороны, разродился циклопическим залом. Барельефы, портики, тонкие колонны ярусами поднимались вверх, в темноту, а внизу, растянувшись поперек зала, проход перекрывала гора. Ее темный бок топорщился буграми и наростами. Он ритмично раздувался, покрываясь сеткой багровых, огненных трещин.

— Дракон, — сказал Кисе разочарованно. — И тут дракон.

Аомине надеялся хотя бы на элементаля. Или еще лучше — на Призванца. Те были хитрыми бестиями, может, даже пришлось бы повозиться. Но дракон? Что толку от ящерицы размером с гору, если мозга в ней, как в обычной ящерице, и как только по-настоящему припрет, она пытается отбросить хвост и свалить в ближайшую щель между камнями? Аомине знал одну деревеньку в горах, в которой крестьяне раз в два года ходили «на дракона». Напугав его до чертиков, они забирали хвост и ели его еще два года, пока у дракона отрастал новый — как раз до следующей охоты. В деревне драконятину солили, вялили, сушили, вертели из нее колбасы и находили вполне вкусным и даже в чем-то деликатесным мясом. Стоит заметить, что первого же рыцаря, который вознамерился убить дракона, чтобы освободить деревню от его гнета, крестьяне раздели, облили дегтем, вываляли в перьях и выставили за околицу вместе с конем, где его по ошибке чуть не прикончил другой бродячий рыцарь.

— Кто-нибудь хочет заняться? — предложил Аомине. — Скучно как-то.

— Поздно, — ответил Акаши. — Мурасакибара его раздавил.

— Я случайно, — заявил тот. — Я на него наступил.

Дракон не успел даже голову поднять, так и издох, дернув лапой в полусне. Здесь, взаперти, он здорово раздобрел на фоновом магическом излучении, обрюзг и обленился. Наверное, и не понял, что его прикончило.

— Между прочим, драконы — вымирающий вид, Вот Что, — заявил Мидорима и поправил очки.

— Туда им и дорога, — ответил Аомине, перебираясь через огромную чешуйчатую лапу. От туши тянуло остывающим нутряным жаром, и Аомине немедленно захотелось растянуться где-нибудь на солнышке и поспать часов эдак с десяток. Поход утомил его не тяжестями дороги, не схватками и опасностями, а отсутствием таковых. Он и меч-то доставал раза три всего. Мидорима с его стрелами и окутанный магическим щитом Акаши справлялись раньше, чем кто-нибудь добирался до врага.

Скука совершенно вымотала Аомине.

Они вошли в сокровищницу. Ее настоящее название Мидорима тоже регулярно повторял, но в нем было больше сорока слов, и даже Акаши терял терпение куда раньше, чем они заканчивались.

Аомине видел гробницы, наполненные драгоценностями. Золото в них стекало горами, реками, казалось, бесконечная золотая река лилась с потолка. Даже если бы они хотели, не смогли бы унести все. Можно было провести всю жизнь в обнимку с тачкой, а потом помереть от старости внутри все так же заполненной сокровищницы.

Обычно они набивали дорожные мешки, карманы и даже голенища сапог, а потом за две недели спускали все это в ближайшем же городе.

Но здесь драгоценностей не было. Всю центральную часть занимал постамент. Камень, уложенный на него, сиял. Он казался хрупкой скорлупой, отделяющей реальность от кипящих внутри нездешних цветов.

— О, — Мидорима поднялся на ступеньку и скорчился над скрижалью. — Таинственное Средоточие Вели... здесь очень длинно.

— Переходи сразу к сути, — велел Акаши.

— ...Даруюющее Вечную, Благословленную Сакра...

— Ну когда ты уже научишься выкидывать все «сакрально», «таинственное» и всякое такое? — Аомине потянулся.

— Между прочим, у Древних существовала смертная казнь для человека, который кого-то перебил, — ответил Мидорима. — Словом, если коротко, Средоточие, Дарующее Жизнь Вечную и Силу Божественную.

— Ну здорово, что, еще одно? — Кисе потыкал камень. Тот закачался на своем постаменте, разбрызгивая во все стороны искры света. — Зачем нам еще одно? У нас же точно никому больше не нужно?

Нестройный, но вполне однозначный хор подтвердил, что совершенно не нужно. Древние с небывалой щедростью разбрасывали повсюду эти самые Средоточия. Их было так много, что Аомине даже предполагал еще одну возможную причину вымирания этой ненормальной расы. Причину эту могли бы отлично обозначить слова его матушки: «Жопа слипнется». Древние жили слишком уж хорошо. Если у них было столько золота, знаний, магии, а еще — богоподобных бессмертных идиотов, которым и заняться-то было нечем, только придумывать целыми днями всякую занудную хрень, удивительно, как в мире вообще осталась хоть какая-то жизнь.

— Пойдемте отсюда, что ли, — сказал Аомине.

— Стойте, — произнес вдруг Куроко. Все вздрогнули. Он стоял в углу сокровищницы — у него, как у всякого прирожденного вора, было особенное пристрастие к темным местам и одежде неразличимо-невыразительных тонов. Трижды группа умудрялась просто потерять Куроко в гробнице и еще восемь раз забывала его на привалах. — Давайте его продадим.

— В этом есть разумное зерно. Припасы закончились, лошадей наверняка уже съели волки, а не волки, так гоблины, — Акаши запахнул плащ поплотнее. Теперь, когда дракон умер, гробница постепенно остывала, сырой ледяной воздух пробился за ворот и Аомине.

— Продадим, — повторил Кисе.

Как-то им это в голову не приходило. Найдя очередное Око Постижения, Жезл Благословения и прочие Хреновины Всяческих Благ, они просто оставляли их на месте. Золото можно хотя бы потратить на еду, а вот Благословение — как-то не выйдет.

— И мяса купим, — заявил вдохновленный Аомине и сгреб камень в свою сумку. Мысль о жареном мясе с раскаленной, еще шкворчащей корочкой изрядно прибавила ему настроения.

А то, что на выходе на них напала целая орда орков, только добавило жизни красок.

***

— И почему мы должны это пить? — поинтересовался Мидорима и поболтал кружкой. Пена закапала на стол.

— Потому что мы герои, — ответил Акаши спокойно. — А герои пьют пиво.

— Акашиччи прав, — заметил Кисе. Он так скорчился над кружкой, будто матушка только что поставила перед ним плошку реповой каши. — Имидж значит очень многое.

Сморщившись, он запрокинул голову и прикончил кружку одним махом. Его горло подрагивало, пена поползла от уголка губ вдоль подбородка и дальше — по шее до самого ворота. Аомине следил за ее движением.

Допив, Кисе грохнул пустую кружку об стол, блестя глазами и мокрыми губами. Наверное, «быть героем» в таких вот тавернах ему удавалось лучше всех, хотя Аомине чувствовал, как подрагивает колено Кисе, как напряжен его бок. Это была уже третья кружка.

Зрители уважительно загудели. Аомине различал лишь обрывки фраз.

— Да, это те самые...

— Я слышал, они взорвали...

— ...сто пятьдесят человек, не считая собаки...

— ...да-да, целый город, представляешь!

— Голыми руками!

Да, Кисе и Акаши были правы, слухи катились впереди них, разрастались, обретали все новые и новые подробности, совсем уж неправдоподобные. О Поколении Чудес рассказывали в каждом городе, в каждой деревне, которая встречалась им на пути. Акаши, кажется, получал немалое удовольствие от этого, он даже коллекционировал самые безумные слухи. Жемчужиной его коллекции по праву считалась та история, в которой они выпили все пиво в стране, а когда оно закончилось, поднялись на чертову гору Юм, чтобы лично набить морды богам за то, что те создали слишком мало пива в этом несовершенном мире.

— А пиво все равно у них тут отвратное, — пробормотал Аомине. Кисе, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, едва заметно привалился к нему, прижался горячим боком.

— Надоело, Вот Что, — согласился Мидорима, все так же размахивая кружкой. Кажется, он надеялся расплескать как можно больше. Аомине отлично его понимал. Репутация репутацией, но пиво так отчаянно пахло крысами и гнилым сеном, что пить его мог только кто-то, обладающий действительно геройской храбростью. Аомине готов был, пожалуй, признать, что у него кишка тонка. — Каждый день одно и то же. Гоблины, гробницы, драконы, а потом пиво еще это.

Все они замолчали. Аомине глубокомысленно щупал коленку разомлевшего Кисе. Мидорима сумрачно глядел в кружку, а у Акаши вид был такой, будто он вообще отключился с открытыми глазами. Над ними возвышался Мурасакибара — он хрустел засахаренными орехами. В этом звуке было, как выразился бы Мидорима на этом своем птичьем языке, что-то Экзистенцианальное.

— Гоблины, драконы, — повторил Аомине. — Толку-то с них. Только рубанул, а они сдохли уже. Скучно. Сразиться толком не с кем. Да меня вообще могу победить только я сам! Знал бы, что быть героем — такая лажа, пошел бы в фермеры.

— А давайте, — Куроко произнес это совсем тихо, но все вздрогнули, — купим ферму?

О фермах Аомине знал ровно два факта. Первый: они существуют. А второй: какая-то таинственная связь объединяет их со всей этой едой на столе. Еда в списке любимых вещей Аомине была на третьем месте сразу после хорошей драки и захмелевшего податливого Кисе, так что фермы казались ему чем-то замечательным, невообразимо волшебным, навроде бесплатного трактира.

— А что, — протянул Мидорима задумчиво, — отличная идея, Вот Что.

— Представляете, — Аомине старательно припоминал все, что слышал от случайных собутыльников в трактирах, от крестьян, которые нанимали их, чтобы изничтожить очередное умертвие. — Каждый день вставать в пять утра... Кормить коров, доить кур...

— Наоборот, Аоминеччи.

— А... да не важно. Короче, доить, кормить... эээ, полоть, — на этом его знание сельскохозяйственных терминов исчерпалось окончательно. — И никаких гоблинов и гробниц!

А еще теплый сонный Кисе будет каждое утро под боком в его постели. И никакие комары не будут жалить их за жопы, как случалось всегда, стоило им только отойти в лес на привале.

Все разом оживились. Кажется, с каждой минутой идея нравилась им все больше.

— Никаких драконов, — заметил Мурасакибара. Кажется, он все еще переживал о том растоптанном страже гробницы.

— Никаких ловушек с нажимными плитами, — прибавил Мидорима.

— Никакого имиджа героя! — Кисе влажно дышал Аомине в ухо. Это, а еще три пинты дерьмового трактирного пива, мешало ему сосредоточиться.

— Вы как хотите, а я покупаю ферму! — заявил он.

Идея поползла по кругу, воспламеняя сердца. Глаза у Акаши зажглись, Мидорима расправил плечи, весь вытянулся. Мурасакибара облизал сладкую корку с губ и задумчиво кивнул. Аомине видел, как у него в голове вертятся тяжелые шестерни, и направление их вращения нравится Мурасакибаре. Молчаливый, спокойный, иногда даже слишком меланхоличный, все свои мысли он сперва тщательно пережевывал. Зато если уж говорил вслух, своротить его с выбранного пути не могло ничто — переваренная идея врастала в его плоть и кровь.

— Решено, — сказал Мурасакибара. — Я тоже ферму хочу. Чтобы клубнику выращивать. А еще виноград, дыни, желтые такие, как мы на побережье ели тогда. И сладкие тыквы. Только надо у кого-нибудь спросить, каким концом надо тыкву в землю закапывать, чтобы она росла, — прибавил он.

И в этот момент все они осознали главную проблему.

— А что мы вообще знаем о фермерах? — Мидорима задал вопрос, пришедший разом в шесть голов.

— У них вилы! — отозвался Кисе радостно. В свое время Аомине сманил его из маленького бродячего цирка, где Кисе жонглировал, ходил по канату и метал ножи, а иногда и подменял свою сестру, изображая ассистентку местного фокусника. Циркачей любили далеко не везде, так что с вилами и факелами Кисе был знаком куда ближе, чем хотелось.

— Я имел в виду сельское хозяйство, Вот Что. Грядки, поля, домашние животные, что-то подобное.

— Ну, я могу научить медведя ездить на велосипеде.

— Вряд ли это считается сельским хозяйством, Кисе-кун, — заметил Куроко.

— У моего отца было два замка, пятнадцать деревень, три шахты и кусок леса в предгорьях. Уж как-нибудь я справлюсь с одной жалкой фермой, — Акаши отпил из кружки, даже не поморщившись. Говорят, аристократы за столом так и сидят с постными рожами, подашь им поджаренный башмак на серебряном блюде, только салфеточку за ворот заложат да нож с вилкой возьмут. И не какие-нибудь — специальные, те, что для жареных башмаков предназначены. Глядя на Акаши, Аомине начинал думать, что слухи не так уж врут.

Мидорима даже шутил иногда, что аристократов воспитывают, как змеенышей, кормят отравой, пока желудок не начинает вырабатывать яд самостоятельно.

— Я вот знаю, что молоко берется из коровы, — сказал Мурасакибара и разгрыз очередной орех. — Мама говорила — они его прямо из сисек дают.

— А у коров, что, тоже есть сиськи? — поразился Аомине. — Вот это да, представляешь, Кисе, сиськи даже у коров есть! А ты говорил, что слово неприличное.

В общем-то, на этом доступные факты закончились, и все замолчали. Все они умели добывать пропитание только одним способом — следовало пойти на базар и высыпать золотые монеты в руку продавцу. Но тем интереснее была задача.

— У меня есть решение! — воскликнул вдруг Мидорима, вскинув руку. — Я найму помощника, Вот Что! Эй вы там! — он обернулся к поклонникам Поколения Чудес, заполонившим столы вокруг. Разговоры разом стихли, в повисшей тишине слышно было, как в задних рядах кто-то упал в обморок от избытка чувств.

— Вы нам, господин? — осторожно поинтересовались с той стороны.

— Кому же еще? Мне нужен помощник. Среди вас есть кто-нибудь, кто хочет быть моим помощником?

Ряды колыхнулись, но первым выскочил худощавый взъерошенный паренек в растянутой рубахе и плаще, отороченном ястребиными перьями. Аомине готов был поклясться, что он наверняка из начинающих. Может, убил пару гоблинов или даже варга, не больше, зато уже придумал себе громкое прозвище. Судя по кольцу лучника, что-нибудь вроде «Ястребиного Глаза» или даже «Разящего когтя». Все они, эти зеленые герои, были на одно лицо, и большинство сдувались еще до конца первого месяца. Парень широко улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая челку — смешной жеребячий жест.

Аомине подумал, что он ни за что не сработается с Мидоримой.

— Как зовут?

— Такао Казунари, — ответил тот. Ничего не прибавил ни про Ястребиного Глаза, ни про Когтя Смерти, только блеснул из-под темных прядей цепким взглядом.

— Вот и отлично. Что ты знаешь о коровах, Такао? — спросил Мидорима.

Такао озадаченно хлопнул глазами.

— В смысле, о минотаврах? Или о диких огненных быках?

— Нет, я имею в виду самых обычных коров, пятнистых таких, Вот Что.

— Ну, у них есть четыре ноги. А доить можно только тех, у которых на животе четыре хреновины. А тех, у которых одна — лучше не надо.

Мидорима удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Отлично, ты принят, Вот Что. — Одновременный скептичный взгляд Акаши, Мурасакибары и Куроко он встретил без малейших сомнений. — А что? Это больше, чем знаем все мы.

— Резонно, — заметил Кисе. — Аоминеччи, а ты не хочешь нанять помощника?

— Вот еще. Я же мужчина, я герой. Я все сделаю сам! — отрезал Аомине. Кисе хмыкнул, но Аомине не поддался. — Та повозка была старая и гнилая. Я ее не ломал, она сама развалилась!

— Конечно, Аоминеччи, — засмеялся Кисе, за что тут же получил тычок под ребра. В долгу он не остался, так что Аомине чуть не своротил локтем стол. Остановило их только то, что подавальщица приволокла новые кружки с чертовым пивом. Перед Такао она тоже поставила одну.

— То есть я теперь помощник великого героя Мидоримы Шинтаро? — спросил тот, заглянул в кружку, но пить благоразумно не стал. — Вот крутота, Шин-чан! Можно я буду называть тебя Шин-чаном?

— Слуга должен обращаться к господину с положенным уважением, Вот Что! — возмутился Мидорима.

— Конечно, ты абсолютно прав, Шин-чан, — Такао лукаво улыбнулся и с виртуозной ловкостью незаметно вылил пиво под стол. Похоже, не такой уж он был и зеленый. А еще похоже — Мидорима здорово влип. Но теперь это были уже не проблемы Аомине. Он уже представлял маленькую ферму в излучине реки, крепкую, новенькую, крытую черепицей, окруженную сараями, хлевами и прочим, чем там еще надо окружать ферму. И обязательно — со здоровым мельничным колесом.

Утром на перекрестке они разошлись в пяти разных направлениях.

***

Аомине разбудили зубы на загривке. Кисе любил кусаться. А еще ногти, он очень любил пользоваться ногтями. Иногда Аомине неделями выглядел так, будто не потрахался, а сразился в одиночку с племенем диких леопардов. В общем-то, они оба так выглядели. Когда Кисе корячился в поисках своих штанов, и Аомине видел отметины на белой оттопыренной заднице, то, что скрывать, испытывал определенное удовлетворение.

А стоило Кисе сдавить зубами его кожу, совсем немного, только в намеке на укус, у Аомине мгновенно вставал. Вот как сейчас. Еще не просыпаясь, он заерзал всем телом, потерся членом о матрас, а задницей — о Кисе.

— Ты мог бы меня разбудить для начала, — пробормотал Аомине в подушку. Он чувствовал твердую головку, чувствовал, как она проталкивается внутрь.

— Ты сам виноват, Аоминеччи, — отозвался Кисе сдавленно. Его дыхание клокотало прямо в ухо. — Ты бы видел, как ты спишь. Распластался, задница кверху... Аоминеччи...

Аомине и сам частенько делал так: сгребал сонного расслабленного Кисе, тащил его на себя, поглаживая и раздвигая ягодицы. Просыпаясь, тот жадно хватал воздух ртом, тыкался мягкими губами в плечо Аомине. А теперь он сам дышал так же, чувствуя, как легко Кисе двигается в нем, как жарит от его груди, от каменно напряженных рук. С каждым толчком член Аомине терся о простыни. Тонкая ткань раздражала чувствительную кожу. Когда они только строили дом, Аомине слышал, что спать фермерам полагается на соломенных тюфяках, прикрытых полотном, а то и рогожей какой-нибудь. Но комфорт выиграл у правдоподобия всухую. У них даже была ванна.

Именно в ней Аомине собирался отомстить Кисе где-нибудь через час. А может, и через полчаса или даже минут через двадцать. Не зря же он был почти богом, спасибо этим Древним идиотам.

— Быстрее, быстрее давай, — Аомине вскинулся всем телом, задрал задницу. Кисе тут же сдавил зубами его загривок, запер между собой и собой. В этом жестком укусе Аомине чувствовал мягкое нутро: кончик языка и сбивчивое щекочущее дыхание.

А еще для Аомине по-прежнему было слишком медленно.

— Быстрее, сказал же, — захрипел он.

Но услышал только сдавленный смешок. Кисе нарочито замедлился, неторопливо вошел весь и так же — вышел. И снова. И снова. Аомине перехватил подушку зубами, она вся уже подмокла от слюны и пота, а он жевал угол, потому что звук, который клокотал в горле, напоминал животный скулеж.

— Аоминеччи, ты так сжимаешься, — Кисе лизал свои же укусы. — Я чувствую, как тебя колотит. Давай же.

— О, ну черт возьми! Да трахни же меня уже нормально, — Аомине вдавился лбом в холодное изголовье. — Пожалуйста.

Он знал, как Кисе заводится от этого, он знал, что теперь он просто не сможет сдержаться. Они оба знали эти кнопки друг друга, потайные крючки, как во всех тех гробницах. И Кисе не сдержался. Он навалился всем весом, прижимая Аомине к матрасу. Движения, резкие, четкие, совершенно неритмичные, заставляли Аомине вскрикивать. Кисе вжался плечом ему в спину, нашарил ладонью его руку и схватился, переплел пальцы, будто только так и мог уберечься от падения.

Зацепившись за эту раскаленную ладонь, Аомине пропустил момент, когда стало достаточно — именно так, как нужно. Его тряхнуло, а потом еще раз. И снова. Кисе сдавленно захрипел, последние толчки он делал уже по инерции — просто так в один момент они остановиться не могли.

Распластавшись рядом, бок о бок, Аомине и Кисе дышали золотым утренним воздухом.

— Чья очередь сегодня? — спросил Аомине надсаженным голосом.

— Моя. Я уже и кур подоил, — отозвался Кисе. Они так и не смогли запомнить, что там полагается делать с курами. Поэтому, применив немного божественной силы, решили вопрос радикально. Самое настоящее птичье молоко поставляли даже к королевскому столу. — И для ярмарки телегу загрузил.

О ярмарке Аомине совершенно забыл, хотя наверняка Кисе напоминал ему каждый день не по разу. С ярмаркой была одна проблема. Она означала, что месть в ванной откладывается.

 

— А может, ну ее, ярмарку эту? — тоскливо спросил он.

Кисе даже не стал ничего говорить, просто через десять минут дернул одеяло и своротил Аомине на пол.

Видят боги, он предпочел бы ванну, а не скрипучую перегруженную повозку, медленно ползущую по тракту. Клетки с курами раскачивались, куры возмущались, роняя перья и бранясь по-своему, по-куриному. Им отвечали утки, устроенные в самом низу пирамиды. Концертом верховодил здоровенный белый гусь, которого Кисе назвал, припомнив рассказы Мидоримы, Наказанием Мстительных Богов. Гусь искренне ненавидел Аомине и даже теперь пытался дотянуться через решетку и отщипнуть от него кусочек.

Жив он был только потому, что Кисе все еще надеялся вывести особую породу — с четырьмя окорочками.

Торжище было запружено народом, но перед четверкой быков люди торопливо растекались в стороны, вжимались в лотки. Кто-то, кажется, попытался закопаться в гору картошки. Быки меланхолично волокли повозку, шумно фыркая, опаляя траву огненным дыханием. Когда они поднимали тяжелые чернорогие головы и пялили алые глаза, торговые ряды стремительно пустели.

— Эй, Мурасакибараччи! — Кисе приподнялся в повозке и помахал. Мурасакибара оградил себя крепостью из гигантских тыкв. На самой огромной, размером с добрую корову, он восседал как на троне.

Аомине придержал быков. Те недовольно заревели, земля под ними мигом вскипела. В загоне, где Аомине держал своих быков, весь песок давно уже обратился в гладкое стекло. Быки крошили его копытами, плавили, снова крошили. Раскаленный, почерневший загон был маленьким филиалом ада на их заднем дворе.

Аомине спрыгнул на землю, застопорил колеса рычагом.

— Хороши у тебя тыквы уродились. А мы вот животных развели. — Аомине шлепнул ближайшего быка по складчатой шее. — Гляди, какие монстры. Рога — во! Копыта — во! Порода... Настоящие производители! Осеменяют все, что движется.

Бык угрожающе нагнул голову, но Аомине только отвесил ему щелбан. Быки были его настоящей гордостью. На их ферму не совались бандиты, воры, сборщики податей и даже волки. Две недели назад Аомине взялся распахать поле за рекой, но упряжку остановил только под стенами замка. Король выехал навстречу со всей своей гвардией, но, увидев быков, мучительно роющих свежую пашню, извинился и щедро подарил распаханные земли Аомине. Быков, впрочем, удержать как следует не удалось, так что королю пришлось покидать поле в спешке, забыв обморочного генерала, знамя, корону и перепуганную лошадь. Генерала спасли металлические доспехи, а вот лошадь ушла чрезвычайно смущенной, но, очевидно, счастливой.

— Кто бы сомневался, Вот Что. Животные все в хозяина, — Аомине и не заметил, как подошел Мидорима. Такао вертелся вокруг него, его цепкий взгляд в секунду разделал Аомине, взвесил его, обмерил и сложил обратно.

— Шин-чан, то есть то, что твои коровы доятся ураниумом, это значит... — начал он.

— Заткнись, Такао, — и первое, что Аомине различил в голосе Мидоримы, было смирение. Он мог сколько угодно хмурить брови, но он был так же взвешен, обмерян и плотно насажен на крючок.

— А у меня вот курочки тут, — Кисе потыкал клетки. Куры заклекотали, раздуваясь и блестя крепкими клювами. — Земля-воздух, интеллектуальная система наведения. Сбивают дракона на лету, ковровое бомбометание взрывчатыми яйцами. Утки — незаменимы в водных операциях.

Вообще-то Кисе пытался добиться, чтобы куры неслись прямо в выставленную на крыльцо корзинку, и до сих пор не представлял, почему яйца стали взрываться. А еще Аомине подозревал, что куры во главе с Наказанием Мстительных Богов что-то замышляют. По крайней мере трижды он видел, как они стоят кружком, будто совещаются.

Кисе ничего не говорил, но Аомине подозревал, что больше всего на свете он хочет посворачивать всем этим птицам шеи. Особенно тому психическому петуху, который взялся орать строго каждый час в любое время суток.

Мидорима глубокомысленно покивал, рассматривая клетки.

— А с твоими коровами как, Мидоримаччи?

— Дают вместо молока ураниум. Все местные маги в очередь выстраиваются. Перевозить его только сложно, зато прибыли какие, Вот Что, — гордо сообщил Мидорима и хлопнул ладонью по тыкве.

— Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал, — заметил Мурасакибара.

— Почему?

— Рванет. Помнишь деревню на развилке?

— Так там же только кратер, — сказал Аомине.

— То-то и оно.

Акаши они увидели одновременно. Он шел вдоль торговых рядов, а следом за ним шли овцы. Целая отара одинаковых поджарых черномордых овец двигалась за ним в ногу, построившись ровными рядами.

— Стоять, — скомандовал Акаши тихо. Овцы замерли. — На-пра-во! Смирно!

Овцы развернулись и встали, пялясь преданно-пустыми взглядами на Акаши.

— Ни хрена себе, — только и смог выдавить Аомине.

— Стричь их, наверное, удобно, — сказал Куроко. От его голоса все вздрогнули.

— Я их не стригу, — ответил Акаши. — Они сами шерсть сдают. По разнарядке. Шерсть у них, знаете ли, кольчужная, не всякие ножницы возьмут.

— А я-то думал, у меня одного такое, — заметил Куроко почти тоскливо. — Пшеница, которую я посадил, разрослась до самой дороги и теперь захватывает путешественников в плен и взымает плату за проезд.

Они все глубокомысленно помолчали, рассматривая чудовищные произведения сельского хозяйства.

— Ну и как вы вообще? — спросил Мидорима осторожно. — Как живете?

— Каждый день, — сумрачно произнес Аомине, — встаю в пять утра. Кормлю коров. Дою кур.

— Ненавижу тыквы, — произнес со своего места Мурасакибара. — Даже орехи, которые я вырастил, взрываются. И сахарный тростник — тоже.

— Ненавижу фермы, — признался Акаши.

— Если бы я знал... — Мидорима сумрачно покачал головой. Такао похлопал его по плечу. — Лучше бы остался героем, Вот Что.

Где-то совсем рядом завопили. Вся ярмарка пришла в движение, загудела. Мимо потек перепуганный народ. Плакали дети.

— Случилось-то чего? — спросил Аомине, выловив какого-то мужичонку.

— Властелин! — вскрикнул тот. — Темный Властелин грядет со своим войском!

— Мы умрем! — завыла какая-то женщина. Мужичонка вывернулся из рук Аомине и припустил дальше.— Умрем! — подтвердила дородная баба в съехавшем на сторону платке. — Он ведет с собой троллей и огров, орков и гоблинов! Сотни драконов по велению его руки сжигают города. Его войско бесчисленно. Говорят, его нельзя убить! Говорят, он может все!

Аомине, Мидорима, Акаши и Кисе переглянулись.

— Послушайте, — спросил Акаши, наконец. — А как звали того парня, которому мы продали Средоточие?

— Хайзаки Шого, Вот Что, — ответил Мидорима.

— Думаете, он... — Курок оборвал вопрос, но все и так поняли.

— Сразу мне его рожа не понравилась, — сказал Аомине. — А мы ведь теперь должны, ну... исправить все это, разве нет?

— Да-да!

— Точно.

Аомине видел, как зажглись их глаза. Как все они разом оживились. Темный Властелин — это было настоящее дело. Геройское.

— Пойдемте-ка начистим ему рожу! — осклабился он.

Мурасакибара поднялся и бережно, словно ребенка, подхватил крупную рыжебокую тыкву.

— Одной такой можно половину войска разнести, — сказал он почти нежно и погладил тыкву.

— Драконы, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Подумаешь, драконы! Да мои птички драконов на завтрак сожрут. — Он вытащил из клеток пару притихших кур.

Подумав, Аомине принялся распрягать быков. Те раздували ноздри, выдувая клубы огня и пара.

— Овцы! — сказал Акаши громко, — слушай мою команду! Направо! Боевой порядок номер три, шагом марш!

Небо на востоке пылало. Приближалось воинство Темного Властелина.


End file.
